paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Eviscerator Submarine
Tactical Analysis *'Terror from the depth': The Eviscerator Submarine is a terrifying demonstration of Protectorate naval power, the Eviscerator is armed with a pair of resonance torpedo tubes, which are highly effective against hostile vessels. *'Disembowelling horror': With a name like Eviscerator, the oversized claws at the front of this submarine are not all that out of place. The claws are sheated in disruptive energy, allowing them to slice through the supports of floating structures like monowire through flesh. The said structure subsequently finds its final resting place at the bottom of the ocean. *'High level': That said, the Eviscerator, as one of the Protectorate's high level units, is somewhat more expensive than other Electrical Protectorate units. *'Superiority': Of course, this also means that it is superior in quality to the lower level units of the Electrical Protectorate. Even so, it is not perfect. Aircraft will find the Eviscerator a ripe target as long as it is surfaced, and it has no way of doing anything about forces that are safely on land. Operational History Master Shipwright Okamura's log, continuing analysis of Bass Strait Incident "Well, the Allies finished their aquatic salvage work of the hulks left by the battle, now in our possession. Basic analysis of the incident confirms what we already thought: the Empire was testing a new wide-area electromagnetic stealth generator of some kind, not dissimilar to the PAWI and Mirage technologies used by the Americans and Allies when their field station, which they managed to construct in the Bass Strait between Tasmania and the Australian mainland with neither us nor the Allies noticing, was attacked by automated combat forces similar to the hostile group codenamed Scourge. The Scourge forces attacked the Imperial base without warning, and overwhelmed the Imperials in short order before withdrawing." "With the records and sensor logs of the Imperial battlegroup, I think I can now put together a better idea of what happened. It seems that the Imperial stealth tech couldn't hide them from sonar detection, and the Scourge fleet was entirely submerged. As a result, the Imperial battlegroup was taken entirely by surprise and was destroyed." "I had previously wondered why the Imperial force had included no Yari, Seawing, or the new Tsurugi designs, but according to new intelligence from the Empire, the stealth generator could only hide surface units, not submerged or airborne forces. Small mercies for us." "From the analysis, it appears that most of the Scourge fleet was comprised of units we have already identified. Corsair amphibious submersibles, Maledictor self-replicating submersibles, and Krakens. However, there was another type of Scourge submarine involved in the battle that we haven't previously seen, which I am taking the liberty of codenaming the Reaver." "The Reaver appears to be a medium warship that complements the Kraken in a naval force: Reavers appear to be direct-combat warships specializing in siege work, and where Krakens resemble the titular giant cephalopods of Norse myth, Reavers resemble nothing less than giant metallic lobsters." "The resemblance is neither accidental nor harmless. Reavers have the oversized crushing claws one would expect of such a design, and when a Reaver closes on a floating structure, it can disassemble the structure's mooring with astonishing speed, courtesy of some sort of disruptive energy field surrounding the claws and amplifying their power." "In just a few seconds, the Reavers sent the Imperial naval station to the bottom. However, they are also armed with two torpedo tubes operating on a principle I've never seen before, and find intriguing. Rather than simply exploding, Reaver torpedoes create a powerful sonic shockwave that impacts the target like a colossal sledgehammer to inflict tremendous damage." "How any of this works, I do not yet know and will continue my analysis tomorrow. For now, I must inform the inquisitors of these new Reavers... or whatever their builders call them." Category:Units